encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ades
|titles = Punong Dama (Head Handmaiden) |death = Stabbed by Hagorn |first = Pilot Episode |latest = Buhay (in a flashback) }} Ades is a recurring character in the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is played by Ana Feleo. Profile Ades is the chief dama of Mine-a and Amihan. After her death, she became the Spirit Guide of Amihan. Ades is one of the few people that know that Pirena is the daughter of Hagorn. Personality Ades is one of the most loyal and trusted damas of Lireo. Ades is also very wise, this is shown when Hagorn captured Pirena to use against Mine-a she asked Hagorn the question "Are you willing to hurt the first born of Mine-a?". She knew how to construct her words well that only Hagorn understood what she meant. Appearance and Outfits Ades wears a different type of uniform of the damas. In Episode 58 (Paraan) Ades makes a re-appearance in Devas she is wearing a white robe with gold linings. Story Ades is a dama serving Lireo pressumably since Mine-a's reign as she knows the secret of Pirena's true parentage. She is undeniably close with Mine-a. Being a high ranked dama, she is entrusted with tasks that are only given to the most trusted servants of Lireo like accompanying the Sang'gres in the forest, keeping Mine-a's letter for Pirena, watching over Lira (Mira) until she grew up. During the fall of Lireo, Ades is one of those held captive. Amihan came to rescue them but was unable to take all of them with her. Ades suggested she take the females and the Adamyans. Hagorn became angry that because of her meddling act, Amihan managed to escape with half of the prisoners. Hagorn then stabs her and she stumbles unto the floor. As Pirena was about to leave she touches her foot and tells her about Mine-a's letter but before she could tell more details she passed away. Ades appeared to Lira at the boundary of life and death to fetch her to Devas. Her persuasion was actually a test for Lira. After Lira passed the test, she bestowed to Lira the blessings of ten of her ancestors. Ades again appeared taking the form of a white parrot saving Lira from Gurna when she tried to kill her during her sleep. It turns out Ades was the answer to Amihan's prayer to Emre requesting someone to guide over her daughter. In the Afterlife Ades continues to watch over her beloved Sangrre's even in the after life. It was shown multiple times that she still worries and expresses her deep concern for them while having a conversation with Emre. She is also the one present when Amihan decided to eat the fruit that will give her the ability to be reborn in to a body of another. Despite her best intentions to explain to Amihan the negative consequences of her actions, she still supported Amihan on her chosen journey. Powers and Abilities Ades recieved the standard powers of an Ivtre when she died and got accepted to Devas. *'Proficient Combatant - '''Ades is a skilled combatant despite her status of being a Chief Dama. Since Damas are required to be assistants or helpers to the royal house. Despite this, it was shown Ades was quite a capable fighter, manage to best the dama, Gurna (a Hathor assasin in disguise) in a one-on-one combat. She was quick to anticipate moves, such as when Gurna was about to surprise her with a dagger, Ades was quick enough to dodge and block the weapon and fight Gurna head on. *'Ivictus''' - Spirits from the afterlife has the power to teleport themselves from one place into the other without occupying the space in between. *'Avian Transformation and Communication' - Ades was shown to have the ability to transform into a White cockatoo. Mostly, she uses this ability as a disguise, in order to spy and sneak in to the towers of Lireo. she was also capable of talking to birds when she became an Ivtre, asking them for help on how to find Amihan. *'Energy Bolts' - Ades was shown to release energy projectiles by just pointing or waving her hand at the target. It is worth noting that the energy balls she released are quite small and she can release atleast two bolts at once with just one wave of her hand(Though some theorized that this is just a temporary power given to her by Emre). *'Barrier Construction - '''Ades was able to erect barriers to protect herself and her allies from harm. Shown when she and Ybarro took Amihan away from Hagorn, and erected a shield before Hagorn to prevent him from doinga any sneak attack. *'Divine Protection''' - Since Ades was sent by Emre, the almighty god of Encantadia, she was blessed and equipped with a strong protective shield around her capable of withstanding energy blasts even those coming from an elemental gem. When Pirena attacks Amihan, Ybarro and Ades, Ades was the only one who hasn't changed her position, confident that she is surrounded by a very powerful protection. Trivia *Her counterpart in Encantadia (2005) is Aure their only difference is Aure's backstory wasn't stated/shown and Aure's animal form is a dove. * Ades is the assigned person to escort Lira to Devas, she is also the one who gave Lira the blessings from Devas. Gallery Ades.png Ades2016.png EncaBirthdayGreetingsAdes.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Ana Feleo. Ades20161.png Outfits Gallery Ct-yzkpXEAAjNkI.jpg GabayDiwaAdes.png Category:Diwata Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Lireo Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Residents of Devas Category:Ivtre